Aaron--Made stronger
by LacedWithIce
Summary: Per request of many people who read my Danny/Dash fic 'what doesn't kill him makes him stronger' Aaron Carter is the school geek, very nerdy and quirky and adorable.. and a certain Danny Fenton may be finding reasons to stick around... rated t for violence, bullying, cursing, abuse... will be edited as the story progresses. Danny x OC Danny x Aaron alixanderbolster's challeng
1. Chapter 1

_**Before this all starts, I would like to thank EVERYONE very much for encouraging me to write this story. I have received many many reviews on my story "What Doesn't Kill Him Makes Him Stronger" about writing a fic for my OC Aaron and Danny... as a couple. So here it is.! First chapter:)**_

_**I'm afraid all that I can provide right now is a short, badly written prologue for the fic, but I have been a bit busy, but plan on uploading as soon as I can. **_

_**This fic was based off of plenty of wonderful wonderful **__**wonderfulllll**__** people who approve of the couple, but mainly got motivated by alixanderbolster's private message of a challenge, which was this:**_

_"In your story What Doesn't Kill Him Makes Him Stronger I think it would be cool if you do a offshoot that's 5-10 chapters long where Danny and Aaron get together because Danny no longer has feelings for Dash after what happened to Aaron. Also, Danny moves in with Aarons family because his parents find out he's gay and kicks him out of the house/family but Jazz doesn't know because she's at college or something where she's not there. Aaron/Danny are deeply in love with each other or they become like brothers. In the story Danny tells/accidently reveals his "ghostly secret" to Aaron and his family and they accept him for who he is(they love him). Plus Danny likes the feeling of someone(s)(aaron/aarons family) special needing him for something. I hope you consider my suggestion and can you pm me with a yes (you're going to do it) or no (why you're not going to do it) it would be appreciated."_

**_Which I have accepted:) I'd also like to thank alixanderbolster very much for the PM :) Sooooo, here is the pre-chapter, which is the scene in WDKHMHS where Danny and Aaron originally meet._**

Chapter 1: uhm... prologue

His hair was stringy and spiked, shaping itself to his face until it curled at his jaw line. _Red_. His hair was strikingly red, with little riverets of orange and maroon hidden underneath the winter hat his older sister had given him. It was so unnatural looking, and so vibrant above his neon emerald eyes that were hidden behind thick framed glasses. Wearing the jacket his grandfather had given him, the one that he'd worn every winter since he'd gotten it; the one that smelled faintly of sugar and a definitive fruity smell that clung to the boys pale skin, he truly did seem like a bit of a freak.

Maybe that's why he hadn't been surprised when he was attacked outside of the library by a group of jocks from his school.

It was late; the air was rigid and brisk in the dark of the night as one Aaron Carter made his way down the staircase of the Amity Park Public Library. His sneakers were laced tight, his long blue jeans hugging his slim legs as he made his way up the hill towards his house.

Aaron hated stepping from the library, afraid of the unknown lurking by in the dark, but he also hated asking his parents to come pick him up. He'd rather walk through the empty streets of Amity park than pull his parents from whatever it did when they got off of work.

But upon leaving the library, Aaron found himself surrounded by a group of boys he recognized from his highschool's foot ball team. There were the players, and then their dates, and Aaron could feel the rising tension in his stomach as the group surrounded him. Only a few steps down the sidewalk, Aaron felt hands tug him back, digging fingernails into his jacket and button down shirt.

Aaron felt the hands on him; felt the heavy gasps of laughter and anticipation as alcohol was swigged and discarded onto the pavement. He felt his sneakers scrape against the concrete as he fought and kicked, trying to free his limbs of the calloused and hard fingers clutching his wrists and underarms. It took everything in him not to scream out, but he knew that would only make the beating worse. _Ugh_... He thought, _I'm still sore from the last one._

Aaron began to shake, and he heard the blonde to his left laugh. "What's wrong, Fag? You _scared_?" Aaron bowed his head, and winced when someone grabbed hold of hair and yanked his head back up. His face was livid with anger and fear, and his teeth rattled. "Come on, Princess, stop being such a little wussy!"

Aaron watched as another blonde stepped forward, the quarter back of Casper High, Dashiel Baxter. Aaron felt tears well up in his eyes and spill over, watching as the jock cracked his knuckles, one after another. Aaron tried to relax, knowing the bruising wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't tensed, but he couldn't help it. His body was trying to shape itself into a ball, and he twitched, straining to fight his own nerves.

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of him. He cried, gasping for the air that didn't seem to be anywhere near him. Aaron felt his head swim, and as he opened his eyes to see the blurring world, he was met by the same fist scraping across his cheek, rattling his jaw. What was this?! What made this fun to these bastards?!

He jerked away from the brunette, only to have his wrist twisted and his shoulder squeezed so hard he was sure it would bust. "What's wrong, Aaron-boy? Had enough yet?" He heard one of the brunette slur, his eyes fire like with the alcohol in his blood. Aaron couldn't stand the sound of that voice, couldn't take the slur of intoxication. He dragged his legs up, trying to use the momentum to tug an arm free from one of his holders... And it worked.

He yanked an arm free, making a mad dash away from the group. Aaron felt their laughter and anger erupt into the crisp air as one of his arms ripped from his jacket sleeve. He made a decision then... It was his jacket or his life, and even though he took a moment to decide if getting the shit beat out of him was worth his jacket, he decided against it. He loved the jacket, but he liked breathing on his own more.

He only made it a few steps before strong arms gripped at his sleeves, raking fingers against his scalp as his hair was pulled back. Aaron felt nauseated, not really seeing clearly anymore. He hated being punched, and hated being held down... It was just little things that made him want to crawl in a hole and die.

He was pulled from his thoughts as one of the crowd shouted, "Come on Dash! Finish the faggot off!"

Aaron's eyes widened, and he mustered all of his strength to pull and shake and kick at the boys pinning him. Aaron closed his eyes, his gasps spiking as he felt his blood swell in his veins. He hated this part; hated knowing what was coming...

... There were a few long moments of... _Nothing._ Aaron chanced a peak, and gasped, his already sore cheeks heating as he took in the scene before him:

Dash lay a few feet away, sprawled out in the light snow, with a thin line of blood falling from a gash on his forehead. He seemed to sway from side to side, his eyes drifting in and out as the alcohol finally seemed to take its toll on him. He slip to the ground, consciousness lost in his features and Danny turned to the brunette and blonde as the rest of the group dispersed, seeing their leader fall.

Without warning, Aaron yelped as Danny pulled him into his arms, Aaron's back pressed to the warm surface of Danny's abdomen.

Aaron gazed up at Danny, his eyes widening as he took in the tall, slender boy cradling him securely in his arms. Danny was strong, stronger than he'd ever imagined, and Aaron felt it as Danny tugged him this way and that, moving him from side to side with ease as the jocks around him took swings at the ravenettes head. Aaron nearly gasped, watching as Danny nearly took a punch, but redirected himself just in time. Aaron felt air whoosh by his cheek as one of the jocks fists glided past his already bruising cheek. It was almost unbearable, and Aaron felt his shoulders and hands shake.

He'd never been in a fight; never thrown a punch, but Danny certainly seemed to know what to do. Sure, Aaron had been beaten more times than he could count, but he never remembered anyone ever standing up for him. Now, here he was, Danny freaking Fenton's arm tugging at his waist as he blocked every punch hit attackers threw at him.

Aaron felt as Danny's arm left his middle, and the sudden feeling of cold insecurity settled itself all over the redhead. Without really thinking, he turned, grabbing Danny around his waist and burying his face into the raven haired boys chest, and _by god, _did Danny smell sweet. Aaron felt his head mix with feelings he'd never experienced before, with his hands gripping the taller boys jacket and his cheek on the hard surface of Danny's chest... Aaron had to stop his thoughts before they ran off.

Suddenly, he felt Danny tense, and Aaron felt his arms swing. He heard crashes, and shut his eyes tighter. Peeking out and to the side, Aaron saw the blonde and brunette from before splayed out across the frosted concrete, Dashiel Baxter out cold along side them, and all Aaron could really do was stare at his savior, whose warmth was radiating onto the redheads own skin.

Aaron sniffed, his tears slowing frosting his cheeks. Danny stared down at him, something stirring in his icy blue eyes that made Aaron gulp and blush, averting his eyes before he dug too far into the mysterious boy so very, very close to him.

"Come on," Danny whispered, his lips already close to Aaron's ear, and the redhead didn't fight when Danny led him away from the scene.

**_Ps, I do plan on maybe editing it a bit before uploading chapter 2.. so, patience please? And maybe a review to keep the motivation up? :3_**

**_~Ice_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aaron never really was good at talking to people. He had an amazing vocabulary, due to his endless hours of studying and reading. His knowledge on things was impeccable, and was truly a gift when it came to his school work... But it didn't seem to help his social life.

That's why it was so surprising to find himself walking down the darkened streets of Amity Park with Danny Fenton, his blue eyes aglow with what the redhead could only think of as anger. The taller boys eyes knitted together in frustration, and Aaron studied his facial expression, making mental notes of the way Danny unknowingly chewed his bottom lip as he thought.

Aaron was openly gay at school... That was no secret. He'd had boyfriends, and hadn't hidden his relationships with anyone. His family knew, his classmates, and even his teachers... And everyone had their own opinion. But Aaron couldn't find it in himself to care what others thought of him.

He'd seen Danny at school. _Hell..._ He thought. He definitely saw Danny at school... The boy was famous for being a favorite target of the very same bullies that attacked Aaron on a regular basis... But he was also famous for his retaliation against them, though many of the jocks didn't know it was him. Aaron smiled as one of his favorite memories from his freshman year came to mind, relishing in the same successful feeling that he'd felt the day it happened.

Somehow, Danny had gotten hundreds of thousands of copies of photo-shopped pictures of the football team in ballerina tutu's into nearly every locker in the school. Aaron didn't know how he did it, but he knew he did. The evidence was there, though it was too long a thesis to state right 'd never told anyone, especially his closest friend, but that was about the same time that he'd started to have a rising crush for the raven haired boy.

Danny was a hero to all the "geeks" at school, Aaron included, and his stomach was a buzz with lightening bugs as he felt one of the boys hands still rested gently on his shoulder. He stopped, and Aaron looked up, suddenly worried that Danny had realized who he was and didn't want to be around anymore. But Danny only glanced up at a store front that was glowing just beside him, and he turned back to Aaron.

"Would you like something warm to drink..?" He hesitantly asked, and Aaron felt his face heat as he watched Danny look down at him. _Was this really happening..? _Aaron felt his happiness peak, something he'd never expected after getting a beating from his peers. Had the crush he had from freshman year resurfaced? "Its my treat." The boy added.

"I'd very much appreciate that..." the redhead murmured, and together, they stepped into a small coffee shop.

Danny let Aaron order anything off the menu, and with drinks in tow, they reentered the nearly vacant streets. Danny noticed that Aaron shivered and bundled into the thin sleeves of his button down, asking, "don't you have a jacket?"

Realization dawned onto the boys face as he gasped. "It fell off when I tried to run!" His face fell. "They probably took it..." He continued with a pout, sadness stretching over his face. "My grandpa gave it to me."

Danny watched the boys limbs continue to shake slightly, and without hesitation, shrugged off the bulky jacket he'd had on and draped it over the red heads shoulders. Aaron tried to protest, but Danny only waved him off, saying quietly, "I'll be okay."

Aaron hadn't realized where they were walking to until he saw the familiar brick lining of his house. Aaron gaped at the structure before turning to Danny. "How did you know where I...?" His words died on his tongue as Danny only smiled, winking one of his baby blue eyes at him.

Aaron felt his face redden deeper, now nearly the same shade as his scarlet hair. Aaron climbed the stairs, nearly jumping from his skin when he felt Danny's hand on his shoulder. Aaron turned, peering up, and Danny raised his eye brows, noticing for the first time that the boys hands were shaking. Danny backed up, trying to make the boy more comfortable with space.

"Don't let those guys get to you... Okay?" His words were so soft that Aaron second-guessed that he'd actually heard him. Danny stared at him a few moments longer, turning to take his leave, and shaking his head at himself. _Why the hell do I always have to play hero..?_

Then he thought a bit longer, smirking to himself. _Playing... If only._ As his sneaker hit the sidewalk off of the stairs to Aaron's door way, he heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see the red faced boy playing with the sleeves of his long sleeved t-shirt. Danny saw the still half full cup of hot chocolate in his hands shaking as the boys nerves raked against his muscles, and Danny was almost afraid that the boy was going into a fit.

"Thank you, Danny." He said, so softly, and Danny raised an eye brow. "No one's ever... I mean... That is..." Danny watched as Aaron's face heated, and the redhead lifted a hand to his bruised jaw. Realization dawned onto Danny's face, and he frowned.

How many times had Dash and his gang beaten Aaron? How many times had someone taken advantage of him? Tossed him around? Threw his books to the ground? Kicked him? Punched him? Made him feel _worthless...?_

Danny closed the few feet between them. He watched as Aaron's eyes went wide, the fear and confusion swimming in them like ghouls, and Danny wasn't exactly sure why that bothered him.

Aaron gasped as Danny's arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing the boy into a hug. "Any time, Aaron." He whispered, pulling the boy in closer. Danny felt Aaron's tensed shoulders relax, and Aaron wound his fingers into Danny's t-shirt, never having been this close to someone, never having someone hug him or walk him home or care whether or not jocks beat him to unconsciousness_..._ Especially not someone like Danny.

Aaron sighed in relief when Danny finally pulled away. He was afraid that he'd find himself intoxicated by Danny's very scent, like spiced honey... _And the warmth_... How was it that Danny was so incredibly warm?

Danny took the stairs down to the pavement again, turning back to the quiet red head with a small smile on him face."I'll see you around, Aaron." He continued on down the sidewalk, and Aaron watched as the raven haired boy disappeared into the darkness of the street.

Aaron finally managed to open the door to his house, glancing up at the lit lamp and the fresh smell of his mothers cooking from the kitchen. He set his bag down on the couch, shaking his head to try and clear it, as if he could throw the memory of the beating out of his head. Aaron felt himself grow more wary now that Danny wasn't at his side, and he wasn't exactly sure why that was.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He called, wringing his hands together as he shrugged off Danny's jacket. He held it, folding it over one of his arms, not quite ready to let it out of his grip.

"We know." He heard his mother say, and Aaron jumped, swerving around to face his parents, who stood next to the front window with knowing and happy smiles on their faces. Aaron stared wide eyed at them, realization spreading across his face as he realized they'd seen him arrive home... With Danny.

Shock spread over his mothers features, her blue eyes suddenly filled with concern as she took in her sons bruised jaw. She rushed forward, asking if he was okay as she layed gentle hands on his face.

"I-I'm fine, Mom. I just got into a bit of a fight." Aaron watched as his father step forward, his green eyes brisk as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. Aaron winced, drawing back from his mothers touch as her hand skimmed the building bruise.

"Who did this?" His Dad demanded, placing a protective hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't that boy we just saw, was it?"

Aaron threw his hands up. "What? No. No no no." He started., and stopped his fathers protective speech from starting. "No, Danny didn't do this. He... Uh.. He actually saved me... From the guys that... He stopped them." Aaron gave a little smile, and rocked back on his heels under his parents gaze.

His mother stared dumbfounded, then erupted into a smile, giggling slightly as she hugged her son. Aaron tried swatting her away, embarrassment flooding his cheeks as she gladly sang, "Aaron has a boyfriend.!" Aaron denied to no end, trying to explain that he was only a friend; a very very _straight_ friend, but his mother didn't seem to be listening. He was ushered into the kitchen by his mothers babbling about her baby being happy...

He reached for his father with a pleading gaze, but all he was met with was a slight chuckle and a shrug. Aaron's father rubbed at his hair, giving a little nod. "He seems nice. We should have him over."

And with that, Aaron was forced to sit through dinner, the night, and the next day hearing his mother talk about having Danny over, getting to know Danny, and all but kidnapping the boy if it came down to it.

_**I know this chapter is up a bit sooner than was expected, but most of it was already written in my other fic for Danny/Dash, "What doesn't kill him makes him stronger." From the beginning to the place with the is from the other fic, and then following those marks is new writing... I didn't exactly want Danny to spend the night at Aaron's house on their first meeting again.. So I decided to make his parents, June and Henry, pester him some more :) I hope you guys don't mind, I just didn't want to be too repetitive...**_

_**Also, I do appreciate you taking the time to read my fic :) I'm glad people are enjoying it.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Splitsanity-**_

Am a fan of the other story, but this perspective was amazing! I wanna know how these two end up! Keep up the good work on both fics!**_~~ thank you very much for being an amazing follower! :) I'm very happy you enjoy it ^^ _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Aaron stepped through the threshold of his school's main entrance with a bitter, sick feeling building in his stomach.

The redhead loved school. He loved learning and solving long problems that made him think... It was a game that he enjoyed winning. There were so many problems and riddles hidden in his text books and class assignments that he couldn't wait to pick through; to devour and prove.

But teenagers his own age were a completely different problem. There was no telling what it was that these kids were going to do next. Everyday, there were new rumors through the "geek wave." Another person got shoved in a locker. Someone else got there text books dropped into a toilet.

Aaron winced at that one, knowing if any of his precious books were ever harmed... He'd loose it.

The hall way was busy, a perfect commute for him to get through the crowd without being noticed. He bowed his head, sneaking between swaying elbows and extended legs. His locker wasn't too far into the school, and with the echoing babble of his schoolmates telling of their exciting winter breaks, Aaron was left to his own thoughts, a light hum slipping through his lips as he twirled his thin fingers around his lock.

It was such a nice day, still nippingly cold out side. Aaron sighed in content, a tickle rubbing his throat as he discarded his heavy load of books and binders back into his locker. Midterms had arrived, and he was happy at how much he'd accomplished over the break, even if his last couple days had been a bit jumbled...

Aaron felt his face burn, and he bowed his head into his open locker door. He couldn't do this now, couldn't keep going through those few meaningless moments... Yet...

Danny had been so warm. His skin's scent lingered on Aaron's fingertips, even hours after the redhead had washed himself clean of any and all of the jocks grimy hand prints. Aaron had smelled the sweet aroma of Danny on his arms, his chest... And his jacket. Danny's jacket had not been wasted.

Aaron remembered wearing it until he couldn't stand it, and holding it to his chest like a teddy bear only seemed to make his want more pronounced. He wished that Danny could be there to hold him, like he had when Aaron was in trouble...

... Speaking of...

His head was slammed into his locker, the very books he treasured most denting his skin like rocks on his palm. He slipped forward, his knees buckling while his chin hit the bottom of his locker as he fell to the ground.

There were laughs all around him; gruff, rowdy laughs that hurt to listen to but filled his ears like water. Aaron whimpered, holding his forehead in his hand. He gazed up, feeling a warm trickle ran down his chin where his teeth had snapped together over his lip. His mouth stung like electricity, burning and flaming like there was lemon juice pumped into the cut.

"Keep out of our way, fag." A menacing voice called, stepping closer to the boy, disregarding his own words. The jock grabbed him by his collar, hoisting him up and off the ground until all Aaron could feel were his sneakers raking across the surface of his ratty locker. Aaron squeezed his eyes closed, ready for a fist to the face, with his hands poised on his attackers wrists...

But there was a sound, like wood hitting pavement that left the hallway silent, and Aaron was dropped. He didn't wait to ask questions... He ran. He stood, slamming his locker closed as he hurried to the bathroom, wiping at the blood that threatened to trickle onto his dress shirt. It was a terrible mess; icky, paint like liquid spilled over his hands and onto the front of his sweater vest. He hated mess, hated stains, and hated that his favorite shirt was getting little droplets all over it. The bathroom echoed with his coughs, and he felt his chest rattle and shake as he tried to exsert the stream of scarlet that had fallen down his throat. It was impossible to breath without gagging, the sharp tang of copper on his taste buds and in his esophagus. Water lined the sink as it poured from the faucet, and Aaron felt sickened when he saw fresh drops drain into the basin.

_Filthy._

"Aaron?"

Said boy turned, green eyes widening while drenched hands still covered his swollen lip. It had busted, and the small piece of raw flesh stung in the cold air. Danny stood before him, the door to the bathroom swinging shut behind him as he hurried forward. He took one look at the blood and anger ignited in his eyes. Aaron watched him, dumbfounded at the boys sudden ignition.

But Danny's eyes softened soon, seeing a small quiver to the redheads hands as he fumbled to turn the sink off. Danny lifted his hands to Aaron's face, tilting his head back and swatting his hands away from his lip. Danny scrunched his eyes up together, focusing hard as he took a paper towel from the dispenser, wiping at the boys chin and neck with the wet napkin. Danny's careful fingers guided themselves along the boys skin, and Aaron felt himself shivering from the closeness.

Danny's scent was everywhere, and Aaron couldn't help but to bask in it. It was like something was scraping against him, wanting to push him forward, closer to Danny, but he wouldn't budge. He couldn't let Danny see how much he liked him, because even if he is openly gay, he can't just go after someone like Danny...

"There," The ravenette murmured, his eyes steady as he watched Aaron's face relax. Danny swiped at the boys bangs, jumping when Aaron let out a sharp gasp. Carefully, Danny lifted the bangs, examining a raw spot where a bruise was likely to form. Danny cursed under his breath. "Those assholes really have it coming to them." He said, quietly, just barely loud enough for Aaron to hear.

There was an awkward amount of time that swam in Aaron's face as Danny continued to just hold his face. His fingers brushed Aaron's jaw line, spreading over his skin like they fit there. Danny's touch sent electricity through his that seemed to shoot up and down his entire body. There were lightening bolts sounding on his brain stem, and for the first time in his life, Aaron couldn't think.

"You're bleeding."

Danny couldn't hear Aaron speak at first, instead deciding to watch the boys face redden with each breath he took until it seemed a few shades darked than his wild crop of hair. He smiled, liking the color on the boys pale skin, and traced the edges of his face with his fingertips. It was incredible, the warmth. His face was ablaze and it made Danny feel like kindle.

Aaron seemed to find his courage then, pulling his heated face away from Danny's hands. "You're not supposed to smile when you're bleeding." Aaron reached for a fresh paper towel, deciding to fold it neatly and precisely rather that rumpling it like Danny had with his. He dampened it under the faucet, then, gingerly and with shaking hands, pressed the rag to Danny's scraped knuckles where blood spotted his torn skin. "What happened?"

Danny watched Aaron tend to him, wondering how he'd not seen the meekness of him before. Did he _frighten_ Aaron with his closeness? Danny only wanted...

"Danny?"

He returned to the present, and said ravenette focused his eyes on Aaron's freckled face. Danny gave a weak smile, his mind reeling. "Someone had to stop those jerks from hurting you." _ahh, and there is that blush._ Danny smiled wider, watching (and testing) Aaron's reaction. He blushed deeper, and the heat was radiating off of him. Then, Danny did something that he'd never done before.

He leaned in close, pressing his forehead to Aaron's. His blush was on _fire_. "Someone had to protect that cute face." He nearly whispered, and with that he pressed a very light, very gentle kiss onto Aaron's lips. It was brief- barely a second- but it was warm and smooth and invigorating.

The redheads heart pounded in his ears.

"Aaron?" Danny stepped forward, pressing a cautious hand to the boys forehead. Aaron's eyes went wide, and he tried to stutter something out, but nothing came. "You're skin is warm..." _its too warm... Was that really blush? _Danny's eyes searched his face, seeing what looked like distress all over the boys face. "What is it? Whats wrong?"

Aaron bit his lip, tensing as Danny's fingertips brushed his skin. He froze, his tongue between his teeth as his grip on his messenger bag tightened. The scent of Danny was drifting around him again, making his head swim with a million currents of whispers. Aaron could feel a chill run up his spine, though he knew that his face was much hotter than any stovetop or flame.

Aaron turned abruptly, his bag swinging around his hips like a lasso. "I'm fine." He managed, fixing his strap as he tried to breath.

He tried to wave a quick goodbye, trying to stop the image of Danny's pale skin, so close to him, and so concerned. Why did Danny make him react like this? Aaron bit down on his lip, stepping off down the tile flooring, but was stopped by thin fingers wrapping gingerly around his wrist.

"Aaron..."

Said boy turned, his bottomless green eyes a bit dazed. Danny watched him, his own mind reeling as he watched the redhead fidget in front of him. "Slow down," Danny murmured, trying not to scare the poor kid off. "You have a fever."

Shock crossed Aaron's face, and for a moment, he had to truly _think_ about what Danny had just said. Did he have a fever? Was that where all this heat was coming from? Aaron wasn't quiet sure, but he could feel the fire burning across his skin, scraping at his insides as the air seemed to constrict in his chest. The entire world was spinning, turning into riverettes of color and noise that seemed to condense and suffocate everything around Aaron.

Danny was able to lead the redhead away from the congested hall and into the office, watching the entire time for the boys weak steps and hazy eyes. The boy was sick, maybe with a cold, but Danny has nearly gasped at how hot his head was.

Danny watched the nurse lay Aaron down onto the cot with curious eyes. How hadn't he noticed this boy before? He was shorter than Danny by a few inches, and lanky through out his entire stature. Danny knew that Aaron shared some classes with him, but he never really remembered hearing his voice. Aaron was quiet; he was good at melting into the background.

Except, of course, when Dash and his goons needed a punching bag. Danny knew that there was no greater put down then a whole bunch of over grown jocks beating the snot out of you on a daily basis. Aaron looked paler than he had been when Danny had dropped him off at his house just a few days ago. He looked tired and worn and anxious, but still, he denied needing help.

His face was a light with blush, maybe from embarrassment, maybe from fever. Danny watched, half worried, and half amused. He liked the way Aaron was fidgeting in the cot and chuckled at how the boy whined for the nurse to stop fussing over him. His eye lids were limp, like he was half asleep or high, and his hands didn't seem to do as he wanted as he tried to adjust his glasses.

Danny liked it; liked _him._ That was when he made a promise, to himself, and to Aaron who sat dazed in his little cot, that no one was allowed to hurt Aaron again... Not while Danny is around.

**_I'm sorry this took so long! I really have gotten stuck with this one, but I shall continue on now that I'm back home! :)_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_dp fan:_**

I like this story please write more**_~~Thank you! I shall_**

**_Alixanderbolster:_**

i love the story so far! its awesome!\**_~~Thank you! I'm really sorry this has taken me so long, but I promise I'm going to have it up!_**

**_Jelloshots99:_**

**_I'm sorry this has taken so long! But here is a small touch of the fluff that represents what is sure to come! Please rest assured that I am going to absolutely degrade Danny's toughness in any way I can to make him a sweet boyfriend for Aaron.3 :)_**

**_splitsanity:_**

I'm with jelloshort99... I have spent the past week thinking of my own swaggerbishie story... Idk if I'm going to, but it's been a pressing thought while at work...

Honestly I was expecting you follow the WDKHMHS plot, but even more honesty: I don't want that after this chapter!

Keep up the good work :) **_I'm afraid I don't know what "swaggerbishie" means, but I'll be sure to read it if you post! I'm very glad you like where I went with this, I wasn't sure myself to be honest. I'm sorry its taken me so long, and I thank you for your patience! 3 :)_**

**_Vampireharry the 2:_**

This seems really interesting! I look forward to more!**_~~Thank you! :)_**

I love this story and i would hate it if it goes to waste :( so i'm here to help _ if you need new ideas I'm very much willing to give them. The this is Aaron is the first OC in the world that i LOVE so i would miss his adorableness... PM me anytime anytime at all! ~~**_Thank you so very much! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Danny waited with Aaron until his parents got there. June and Henry Carter came bustling into the room like someone was after them, ducking next to Aaron and examining him to no end. He assured them he was okay and tried to grasp their hands, and finally, they calmed down.

The nurse said that they were free to take the boy home, since it was already well into first period and she didn't think Aaron would make it through the day. Danny winced when he heard the words... _He won't make it through the day. _What else could stop Aaron from 'making it through the day'? He ground his teeth together, seeing flames burst in his mind as he remembered how good it felt to punch that boy.

He'd seen Aaron at his locker. Of course he'd seen him... He'd been waiting for him to get there to give him something. When that jock had rammed himself into Aaron, Danny had fought to get through the hall. He'd seen the football player pick Aaron up by the collar, and Danny hadn't hesitated to slam his fist into Jocks head. Danny knew his strength, and with that knowledge, he knew that he could have caused a _lot_ more damage than what he'd done.

Then, Danny noticed that there were eyes set on him; a pain of light green eyes that matched Aaron's perfectly. Aaron's father had turned to see him sitting there, bandaging the raw part on his knuckles with some supplies the nurse had given him. He blinked a few times, not exactly sure what to say to him. _Hi, I'm Danny, and I'm half ghost. Oh! And I'm a super hero. Also, I'm falling head over heels for your son. _Danny's face heated at this, and he backtracked his mind to the present.

"Ow! Mom stop that! I told you, its just dirt, really...!" Aaron tried to pull away, but it seemed that his mother wasn't letting up on her iron grip on his shoulders. Danny smirked, leaning back against his chair as he watched Aaron's mom frown at him.

"Dirt that won't come off?" She scoffed. "Really, Aaron, just tell me the truth. Did someone...?" She glanced up then, catching site of Danny and his torn fist. Anger flashed across her face for a brief moment. Aaron turned, catching sight of Danny before quickly turning back to his mom.

"Mother... This is Danny. He, uh... Rescued me, so to speak, from some jocks." Aaron's bit his bottom lip as his cheeks were tinted with a light shade of rose.

Danny stepped forward, extending his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you, ma'am, sir."

The woman looked taken aback, but then slowly extended her own small hand, shaking his hand in return before her face broke out into a radiant smile. "Please, call me June." Her smile only widened as realization surfaces in her mind. "You're _Danny!" _She made a small happy noise as she pinched the ravenettes cheek. "We've heard a lot about you."

Danny cocked an eyebrow at this, making Aaron look away in embarrassment.

Aaron's father stepped forward. "Thank you," He said, shaking Danny's hand. "I'm Henry, Danny-boy. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Danny could only smile, and say, "you too," as they turned back to their son. Danny quickly finished wrapping his hand, then stood to cross over to Aaron. The nurse, however, had a different idea.

"Shoo, shoo! Back to class, Fenton!"

Danny was literally pushed from the room, but not before he could see Aaron's eyes search for his. He was apologetic and concerned, but in the haze of his fever, he couldn't keep his head up that long.

Aaron fell asleep as Danny ran back to his locker to get what he'd wanted to give him earlier, but when he got back to the office, the Carters were gone.

June had rushed Aaron home, wanting her baby in bed and resting so that his fever could pass. She'd made up his bed with three more blankets than usual, taking his temperature every few hours and cooking him a big batch of his favorite soup. Aaron stayed asleep for most of the morning, waking up right before lunch, and then drifting back into his slumber.

June had busied herself with cleaning the house. Tidying every little knickknack in the living room and scrubbing every tile in the kitchen. She didn't like her son being sick, but there was nothing she could really do but give him his medicine and let him sleep.

It was around 3 o'clock that Henry answered the door after hearing a brisk tapping. He stepped to the side, and June watched with utter satisfaction as Danny stepped through the door carrying a small green bundle. June smiled, rushing Danny in. "Get out of the cold, my dear!"

June watched Danny fiddle with his hands when he asked if he could see Aaron, even if it were only a second, just to make sure he's okay. The red headed woman exchanged a knowing glance with her husband as she led Danny to Aaron's room.

In Aaron's room, Danny couldn't focus on much else other than Aaron's sleeping form, covered in sweat and layers of blankets. Danny sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Aaron's cheek. He was careful not to touch his busted lip or bruised forehead, but he couldn't help but run his thumb across the smooth surface of his skin.

Danny leaned forward, whispering his promise to Aaron that he would protect him, pecking the boys temple with his chapped lips. Danny ran his hand through his hair, standing up and placing Aaron's present on his nightstand. He watched Aaron for a moment, thoughts running through his head that he hadn't thought about since Sam had left him.

June snuck up to her sons room after Danny said his goodbyes. "What a nice boy," She'd said, and her husband nodded with a smile. Aaron's room was toasty, and smelled like cinnamon.

June stopped in her tracks when she saw her son, sitting up in bed and staring wide eyed at the jacket in his hands.

"Mom, was someone just here?"

June crossed the room to him, placing a soft hand on her only child's shoulder. "Yes, dear. Danny just stopped by."

Aaron stared down at the jacket in his hands. It was his jacket, the very jacket that, when he was 10, his grandfather had given him as a present. The same jacket that Aaron wore to his first movie. The same jacket that had been with him when he rode his first roller coaster, and had protected him at his first haunted house. It was the jacket that he'd warn when he found out his grandfather was loosing his memory, and right now, it's the jacket he wore as he dreamed of his long time crush, Danny Fenton.

**_hehehe... hullo :)_**

**_I want more fluff... I think there needs to be more fluff._**

Reviews:

**_Secret Of Music:_**

Cuuuutttte

Damn Danny's cuteness! _**Thank you! :D**_

**_Jelloshots99:_**

Thank you for updating! It was so sweet when Danny said he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Aaron again. I hope Danny kicks the asses off the guys that were beating him up.(bad ass Danny to the rescue!) And do I see the signs of adorable fluff ahead? I think I do! :3 I'm so glad you're gonna make Danny a sweet boyfriend for Aaron, just please don't take away ALL his toughness. Great chapter, update soon!

**_I would never dream of stealing all of Danny's toughness! He 'needs' to be the tough superhero, and I look at it as Aaron being the one who Danny can be gentle with, instead of being the hard justice kind or the geeky kid who's always fighting bullies. He can just be Danny, whether he's sweet or tough or goofy :) i'd like to think that he has that escape. Thank you for the read and the faithful following! 3_**

**_TearsDrippingDown: _**

This just made me so. Freaking. Happy. This is one of the few stories with an OC pairing that I will actually read and LOVE!

**_Thank you very much! I'm very happy you enjoy it! 3_**

**_supaherolena02:_**

I'm curius, did Danny kiss Dash in this fic?**_~~ No, in this fic Dash is the complete douchebag that he is in the show; picking on people because he's "better" than them. He's a stereotypical jock in this one. Its all DannyxAaron._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Danny flew fast through the city, scanning every shop and rooftop and alley for anything amiss, but tonight seemed quiet and nothing really stuck out as life threatening. Danny checked his phone again, noticing that it was only 5 in the evening. It was still early, and the streets were quiet for the most part.

Danny perched himself on top of one of the gray stained business buildings in the city, dangling his legs off the side of it. He thought long and hard as he watched the streets pass by in a blur of car lights and reflecting snow. His mind wandered to school, to the jocks he wanted to drain, and of Aaron, laying sick in his bed. Aaron spent the rest of the week at home, drifting in and out of sleep. His fever hadn't broken and hadn't gotten better, and Danny was starting to worry.

The boy was already too fragile, and Danny didn't like hearing that his sickness wasn't getting any better. June had somehow gotten his phone number (don't ask him how... The ghost had no idea either) and kept him updated through out the week, which he was very grateful for.

He would stay out here another few hours, battling minor ghosts that dragged chaos here and there. He broke up a brawl between two ghouls who fought over scaring a pedestrian, missing their chance all together when the man continued on, which just started a whole nother fight. He got a scrape from the box ghost when he swooshed by him in an alley and knocked over a tower of boxes.

It wasn't until nearly midnight that Danny was knocked down from the sky by a heavy weight pinning him down.

He crashed to the ground, face first into the pavement as someone straddled his back. He rolled, shifting his weight, and grabbing for whoever was on top of him. Technus cackled, rising back up into the air and flying away as quick as he had appeared.

"What the-?"

Danny was interrupted by a blast of ectoplasm to the back of the head, sending him reeling onto the asphalt. He felt the wind knocked out of him as he rolled away, using his momentum to swing himself into a readied position. He didn't have time to think, or the eyesight to see on this deserted street corner. There were balls of energy looming towards him, aimed at his neck and joints, and he had to scramble this way and that to try and loose them.

Danny ducked to the right, but his foot slipped on slick concrete and he sent himself into the line of fire. He was forced back, slamming his head onto the pavement. Stars blurred his vision, and Danny had to gasp to get enough air into his buzzing mind.

He gasped when a black gloved hand hoisted him up from the ground, and Danny came face to face with bright purple eyes. A ghost he'd never seen before held him up by the collar, jerking him closer than what was comfortable. "You want some advice?" The ghost asked, a broad voice creeping into Danny's head. "Get out. Leave this place. Don't-"

Danny punched him full in the face. "And don't come back. Yeah, yeah..." He sighed, dropping to the ground. It was the same every time. Ghosts always wanted the town for themselves. God, was it getting old.

The ghost glared at him, then narrowed his eyes and vanished just as quickly as he had appeared.

Danny flew off, searching the town for the mysterious new comer, but even hours later with the entire map searched, there was no sign of him.

_Who was that?_

It took a little under 20 minutes to reach the house, and Danny considered just phasing through the wall and straight into his room, but he knew that his parents would wonder how he'd gotten in without making so much as a peep. Danny cursed himself for leaving right after school and not coming home to check in.

The door opened to a dark room, where Danny could see the outline of all the furniture and pictures lighting the wall. The room always scared him, ever since...

"_Daniel!"_

Danny cringed upon hearing the noise, and just like that, he went on guard. The air rang out with reverberating feelings that mixed with the stench of motor oil and spoiled food. Looks like it was another day of holed up business from his parents.

Danny closed the front door, ignoring the stomping boots making their way up from the lab. He flinched when he heard his fathers heel clip on the wood flooring, bracing himself for what he knew was to come.

The screaming was loud and ferocious. It burned Danny's neck with heat, making anger flood through his clenched fists and tight jaw. He wanted to hit something- _or someone-_ and didn't need this scolding right now. His fathers screams and shoves were mild. They weren't really hurting him, but damn... Danny just wanted to sleep. He'd woken after only two hours of sleep yesterday, having worked the night away on patrol. In all honesty, he'd stayed out an extra hour and a half, combing a certain neighbor hood where he knew a sick redhead lived...

A hard slap broke his thoughts, and Danny was thrust back into his living room, Aaron's smiling face leaving his mind. His father stood over him, pointing in his face and screeching. He saw his mother stand behind him, no emotion shown on her face. Danny glanced at the ground, half enraged and half dead _(no puns intended, ladies and gentlemen)_ on his feet as he heard words like, "_useless," "weak," _and _"stupid"_ thrown into his face. He didn't want this, not after the fights against bullies, fights against teachers, fights against ghosts, fights against _staying awake, dammit...!_

Danny didn't really feel the sting on his cheek, but he tasted the metallic tang on his tongue where his fathers next punch busted his lip. Danny fell to the ground, too much energy drained already from his muscles, and he just wanted his bed...

_I wish I could sleep... Forever..._

"Weak." His father spat, giving his son a hard kick with his boot. "You don't deserve the family name. You don't deserve to be here."

His father turned to leave, slamming the lab door as he stomped back down the stairs he'd come from. Danny hesitated, waiting until the softer click of the latch indicated that his mother had joined her husband. Danny lifted himself from the ground, staggering under the pressure of another long day, and the strain of both his lives teetering on his shoulders...

But for the first time, he could think of someone, and not completley hate himself. Any other night, he would curse little Fenton and question him as to why he wasn't big and tough like Phantom... But he couldn't right now... Not when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Opening the text message, Danny's entire mind sweetened. "_Danny, he's awake, and asking about you. Any chance you'd like to have a sleep over? Do I need to talk to your parents?"_

Danny didn't even hesitate to grab clothes from the basket in the hall, shoving them into a ball as he grabbed the jacket he'd forgotten on the couch this morning. He made his way to his car, thankful to the skies, thankful his boy was awake, thankful for June, the saint, for rescuing him from another night of interrupted sleep.

"_I'm on my way."_

**_So... I'm not entirely feeling this chapter, but it transitioned to where I want it, and hopefully the next chapter will get the story back on track. _**

**_I'd like to thank my bff on ffn superherolena02 so very very much for the help and ideas! I'll be crediting her a lot in the next few chapters because she helped inspire and bring details to them! :) also, to TearsDrippingDown for the great advice that I can't quiet share yet, since it will give away too much!_**

**_But I wrote this a bit last night and finished it up today, and like I said, I feel like something is missing, and its going to drive me crazy all night o.e_**

**_Also, I'd like to say that I am absolutely DELIGHTED to say that I have had my first touch on fanart!~~ :D I have posted a few drawings of little Aaron drabbles, but what superherolena02 has drawn for me is ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE and I love it :3 here's a link to it: post/65948844083/and-this-is-aaron-the-first-oc-th at-i-ever-liked ... its of Aaron and Danny, and oh my glob, Aaron is so freaking adorable x3_**

**_Meep!~ :heart:_**

**_so before I explode from excitement, here are the reviews:_**

**_superherolena02:_**Gfdcggyftdfsdgbfjadd IT'S SO FLUFFLY!  
Btw, thanks for clearing the "not going to have Danny crushing n Dash"  
I'm honestly going to love this so much D it took me 10 minutes to calm down enough to be able to read because I was giggling like a loon of expectant fluffyness that I felt radiating from this chapter XD **_~~ Haha xD yes indeed, I needed fluff xD and no problem, I probably should have mentioned that at the beginning, but I think I meant to follow the WDKHMHS plot and just never got around to it :/ I'm glad you like it! And thank you so much for the help!:D I giggled quiet a bit when I imagine Aaron being real, and wondering if he'd be as nerdy as I depict him xD_**

**_I kissed Danny and he liked it:_**

Ohhhhhh another masterpiece by ice. So pissed I didn't read it before. I love to be a fan from the start , but I hope it's okay to be a fan now.

Aaron's little boyish cutish charm is just what the story needs to be attractive. Aaron's POV is the best in the story, he's like Danny's little baby ( melting from adorablness xD) keep up the good work. And keep Aaron's parents constant. They're awesome - Erin**_~~ Haha, you're as close to the start as need be ^^ the dash and danny story started in march, I believe, and this one started in august. Its only been a few months, but I'm absolutely pleased that you like it that much! :) I love making Danny cutesy . almost as much as I like him rescuing Aaron :3 but that's all due in time, and I have many fluffed ideas :D_**

**_TearsDrippingDown:_**

All. This. Fluff...is AMAZING! Just curious, when is Danny going to admit he's gay to his parents? Jazz should know he's gay, so he talks to her on the phone about his crush, Aaron, and his parents overhear him. You don't have to use it. Just an idea :D **_like I said in the PM, I hope this happens quiet soon! Thank you so much for the help! :D_**

**_midnight:_**

aww so cute, to bad Aaron's sick though.**_ ~~indeed xC I hate that, but I needed it for this Dx_**

**_jellotshots99:_**

I thought it was hilarious when June started to give Danny the death glare. Yep,Danny better watch his back,June seems pretty powerful when it comes to protecting her baby. Thank you for not taking Danny's toughness,it's nice he can be gentle with just Aaron and be him self.I was wondering, did Aaron have a crush on Danny since he started high school or only in the last year or so?P.s liked your fast it up! :)

**_~~In all honesty, I actually started imagining June as mrs. weasley e.e I got the image in my head, and not I can't get it out... ughhh... but it'll work out somehow... the motherly instincts and protectiveness will be helped, I promise! I needed to give Danny that, because I kinda screwed him over in the other fic xP and.. I haven't quiet determined whether Aaron's crush is long and building or new and exploring.. I think that'll develop with the story, when I have a clearer head of their history. :D thank you! I'm sorry this one took longer than the others, but I went back to school and this one is mind boggling xD_**

**_Silver-Hearted-girl:_**

As a fan of your other fic i was excited to see this fic with Aaron. He is a great OC and i would love to see him with Danny. They would be so cute. Thankyou for doing this challenge. You are a fantastic writer!

**_Thank you very much! I must say, I like the response people are giving from Aaron :) I'm so glad you like him, and my fics, and thank you very very deeply! :) don't worry about the Danny and Aaron part.. there may be a side to Aaron that others have yet to see yet xD *wink wink*_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Danny! Come on i-.."

Henry didn't finish his sentence. He stared, dumbstruck, with the smile wiped clean from his lips when he caught sight of the teen before him.

It was always terrible, seeing Aaron come home with marks and cuts on his pale skin from bullies. He hated it; hated seeing his son in pain. But Danny looked like he'd been hit by a _truck._

The boy smiled sheepishly, pulling his long bangs over parts of his face to conceal his darkened skin. "Hello, Mr. Carter. Sorry it took me so long... I, uh, had to stop for some things." Henry didn't need a machine to tell him the boy was lying. He looked worn and feeble and stressed. The older man winced, catching sight of dark bruising around the boys wrist as his jacket sleeve fell a bit when he played with his hair.

Then June was at the door, and her smiling face was soon masked in horror as she took in the boys injuries. Henry tried to count them all, from the black eye and busted lip to bruises peppering his cheek and neck and wrists, to god knows what else was hiding beneath the boys clothing. He didn't want to think about it, not right now when knowing what or _who_ had done this to his sons friend couldn't be caught and thrown behind bars right this instant.

June pulled the poor boy inside, gingerly dusting a bit of ice from his jacket as he slid off his boots. Danny shivered, and June made herself busy by running to the kitchen to make hot cocoa.

"Why don't you sit down, Danny-boy?" Henry suggested. "Aaron's in the shower, so there's no hurry." He added, seeing Danny's eyes flit to the stairs.

The boy pulled his jacket off, hanging it on the hook beside the front door before sitting on the couch. Henry waited, watching the boy adjust and readjust his long sleeved shirt. The collar on his shirt didn't hide as much skin as his jacket had, and Henry saw the blurred shape of hand prints circling Danny's neck.

Henry pushed the door open to the kitchen, stepping inside and grabbing hold of the counter. He squeezed and squeezed, his eyes pulled shut and his breathing ragged as he tried to get the image of hurt kids out of his head. _What has this world come to, where parents have to worry about their kids being sent of to a highschool?_

"I hate bullies." Henry said, and his wife looked up at him with curious blue eyes. She caught the expression on his brow, and stepped closer to wrap his in a hug. Henry sighed, kissing his wifes hair. "I _really _hate them."

Curious, June walked to the kitchen door, cracking just a little before gasping in shock at the dark purple marks forming on the boys collar.

"Oh, Henry." She said, her eyes pricking with hurt. "He's saved Aaron more than once now from those boys... You don't think that this is because of...?"

He grunted. "I don't know what its from, but it needs to end."

June furrowed her brow. "What can we do?"

The man ran a hand through his dark hair, swearing under his breath. The kettle started blaring, telling them that the water was boiling. June scurried to it, taking it off and pouring the scolding water into the mugs filled with cocoa powder. "The only thing we can do... Warm him up, and send him to bed... Aaron, too." We can wait until tomorrow for answers."

**_Secret of Music_**

FUCK YOU JACK FENTON! MAKE SURE THAT THAT BASTARD GETS FUCKING KILLED!

I love our story! But I hate Jack**_.~~~ Thank you for loving the story, and the utter hatrid for Jack. I myself loved jack from the show but now can't stand to think about him because of my own freakin fanfic... ergghhh_**

**_midnight:_**

**_TearsDrippingDown:_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Danny waited in the living room, burning his fingertips on the heated mug that was handed to him. The cocoa blistered his throat and turned his empty stomach upside down, and he only then remembered that he hadn't eaten since school the day before, his time having been taken up by patrol, homework, and trying to stay invisible after his strength had run dry and he was vulnerable to his fathers fist.

The room was so cozy and warm and the lovely feelings settling in his bones were like painkillers in his blood stream, resting his entire mind into a safe zone.

Danny didn't know how he'd gotten into Aaron's bed later on, but he couldn't really bring himself to be worried about it. The sheets smelled like spring and the covers were already heated from Aaron's skin. It was so quiet here, with no machinery blasting from the lab and no screaming jocks or irritated teachers; Danny didn't sense any ghosts near by or feel the heated pressure of the law bearing down on his shoulders.

It was nice, and the blankets were like armor against the cold frost glistening on the window. Danny woke many times through out the night, the sheets rubbing against his arms like satin and Aaron's deep breathing on his cheek. Many times he opened drowsy eyes to find Aaron face to face with him, but he couldn't move- _didn't want to move- _and instead drifted back into a restless sleep that only passed the hours less harshly.

Aaron woke to the sun making spiderwebs of ice on his wall, the air crisp and etched in breath with his pajama shirt wrinkled and smelling like... _Danny. _The red head turned to the boy, eyes aware and focused, all signs of fever having broken in the night. The redhead smelled Danny's skin, like cold and coffee and mint... His pale skin shone milken-cream in the morning sun and his coal hair was plastered out against his white sheets like a raven perched atop a hill of snow... Danny was Winter, in his skin and smell and eyes, and Aaron, for the first time, found that he couldn't help but absolutely love it.

Danny breathed out hard, brows scrunched together and lips bubbling as if he were mouthing words. "Stop it... No... Mom..." Aaron didn't like that look on him; that look of pain and concern etched across his features, and he realized that he'd been seeing that look a lot recently. Danny had repeatedly watched him with concern, whether from a nosebleed or a bruise or whatever else might've made the boy hurt. Aaron had dismissed it, as the look had always shifted to anger as Danny fought through bullies to aid the nerd, or to rescue him... But who had hurt Danny?

Aaron's eyes flickered to Danny's injuries. The bruise stood out like paint, smeared around his eye in a circle. His bottom lip was busted, and his right cheek had a dark mark like a gruesome blush knocked onto it. His arms stuck out of the sheets, kneaded farther with baseball sized bruises and scratches and... _Are those burns?_ Aaron didn't like this, didn't like what he saw, and hated even more that his fear of those not being the only injuries was probably true.

Aaron put a hand to Danny's face, feeling the scorching heat erupt from the bruised part of his cheek. Danny cringed away from the touch, but his eyes stayed closed, and Aaron's breathing hitched when he say a single tear roll down the boys cheek.

Aaron leaned in closer, smoothing the hair back to wipe the light layer of sweat forming on Danny's forehead. The redhead didn't like the scared expression, hated the tears even more, and felt a nagging curiosity in his stomach about what exactly was plaguing his dreams, and what he could do to rid the older teen of his nightmares.

Aaron layed back onto his pillow, fingers nestled into Danny's hair and his lip between his teeth as he worried it. He whispered to Danny that everything would be alright, that he'd stop whatever was happening to him...

_What is wrong with Danny?_

Danny woke to a warmth spreading throughout his body, and it took him a few long moments to open his eyes and realize that it was Aaron. His heated breath broke like waves over his cheek, and Danny felt the redheads hand touching the bare skin of his neck. The boys were nearly nose to nose, and Danny felt chills of glee roam through him when he realized that even that wasn't close enough.

_Had he rolled over and touched him in his sleep...? _It was possible, and there were other scenarios... But Danny didn't really mind at that moment. Aaron had slept near him.

Danny removed himself from the bed... And instantly regretted it. Holy _shit _was it cold. His bare feet curled and went numb as he treaded to the door, bare chest covered in goosebumps in the chilly air. He didn't like not being in Aaron's bed... He much preferred the other boys warmth.

But there were noises coming from down stairs, and Danny could feel the gut wrenching pull of his empty stomach. He'd skipped three days of eating, and he felt it in his light head and slack muscles. The air was like fire in his lungs, smelling of warmth and people and _food._

"Danny?"

Said boy turned to see Aaron peeking up at him with sleepily awake eyes. Danny padded back to the bed, a smile breaking onto his face. "Good morning... Snoopy."

Aaron didn't know at first what to think of this strange nickname, but upon looking down at his wardrobe, he found out. He'd been wearing his favorite t-shirt and pajama pants, a matching pair of Scientist Snoopy pjs that were way too big. Aaron tried to say something to defend himself, but Danny only laughed, plopping down onto the bed next to him. "Its okay, Aaron. Stop being so defensive."

"I am not defensive!" He huffed- _defensively-_ before crossing his arms. Danny snickered, eyes brightening as he took in the rest of the bed tossed nerd. His hair stuck up every which way, like a springy mass of little curls that weren't supposed to curl. His cheek had a thin line running across it from his pillow case and his eyes weren't framed by the usual glasses.

Danny leaned forward, his smile faltering as he roamed the boys face with his light eyes. Aaron watched him, cheeks heating and eyes widening. Danny cupped his face, slipping a thumb over the healing bruise on Aaron's forehead. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He murmured, almost to himself, eyes saddening as he felt where the yellowing purple mark faded back to freckled paleness.

Danny layed a very light kiss to the boys nose before biting his lip and smiling, his eyes twinkling. Aaron was _red. _His entire face was tinted, lips spread and waiting. He looked like he wanted to say something, wanted to tell Danny something important, but just then, Aaron's stomach rumbled, sending the blush up in flames. Danny's laughed, saying, "Come on, Snoopy. Lets go get some food in you."

The kitchen was a bright yellow, off set by deep purple decorations and flowers peppering the wall. June wore her favorite green dress, the one that matched her husbands and sons eyes. The room was toasty and filled with the scent of breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast, grits, cinnamon butter, hash browns, sausage links, and little bowls of fresh fruit that spiced the air like curry.

She smiled when she heard the boys coming down stairs, placing bowl after bowl on the table for breakfast. "Good morning, dear-"

A bowl hit the ground, little bits of pineapple rolling across the tile flooring. June covered her lips with her hand to stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. Henry looked at her, concern streaking his features before he followed her gaze to Danny.

In the early sun, the bruises were transparent. His eye and cheek were deeps shades of purple, but his _arms..._ His arms were splattered with purple and green and black. There were scrapes and scratches and welts, like someone had gone after him repeatedly. June's eyes pricked with tears, but anger flashed in her muscles when she saw the line at Danny's collar. There were hand prints. _Hand. Prints. _Etched into a child's neck.

The Carter's were besides themselves. They had never seen something like this outside of a movie. Was this a boy being beaten by jocks? Abused at home? Being taken advantage of? They never experienced someone like this, someone so sweet and normal... But hiding behind a mask to cover these bruises.

Henry's mouth was set into a line, and he tried to restrain himself from letting his tears fall when he cleared his throat. "Danny, why don't you sit down? We need to have a talk, son."

Danny looked everywhere but at them, tugging his bangs down over his face. He knew what this was about, knew how it would end. Tuckers parents had freaked out when they found out about the bruises too, but nothing they said could prove anything. Nothing could ever stop them.

Danny sat, and June made her self busy by stacking food onto the boys plate. Henry served himself, and Aaron let his mother shovel food onto his plate. "Everyone eat up," She said, eyes on Danny as he picked up his fork and dug in.

They ate for a while, but Danny could feel everyone's eagerness. He hated that anticipation, hated that he already knew the questions that were in their minds. Danny appreciated that they wanted him to be comfortable; wanted to let him know that he was safe here, but he didn't want to wait, didn't need to wait.

"It was an accident." Danny said, and all at once, forks stilled, knifes stopped spreading butter, and jaws stopped moving. Two pairs of expectant green orbs landed on him and a pair of doubting blue eyes tore at his face, but he was focused on his eggs, counting every grain of pepper he could see without picking the thing up and squinting as hard as he could.

June put her fork down, her brows knitted together as she asked, "What was an accident, dear?"

Danny sighed, watching as Henry lowered his knife and Aaron bit his lip. June's eyes were deep and clear and hurt to look at for too long. "The, uh, bruises. They were an accident." His eyes glared down at his plate and the usual lies buzzed through his head. "I was helping my dad " _flinch_ "move some stuff in the lab, and I tripped and I fell and-"

He stopped when he saw Henry's raised hand, holding his tongue before he could say any more. The man's eyes looked stricken, and for a moment, Danny thought that the man would yell at him. But when Henry spoke, he was calm and quiet and looked a hundred years old, but Danny knew he was still in his late 30s.

"Danny... We need the truth." June reached out a hand to hold Danny's, but he flinched away, memories scorching at his mind like acid.

_His mother had held him down that first time. She had gripped his wrists, eyes transparent while his father instructed the people around him. Danny couldn't faze through her, couldn't really breath... All around him were people, who poked and prodded and..._

"I was hit by a car." He tried, but even he heard the strain in his voice as he choked out the lie. Tucker's parents had taken the lab accident tale, accepting that the Fenton's were crazy and did things like that. Danny didn't watch their expression this time. That egg was looking better and better by the second, and with his fork, Danny cut it down the middle, shaping it with a prong and spreading the yellow goo around his plate.

Henry's hand was on his shoulder. "Son..."

_"My son." He kept saying it. Over and over again, he repeated that fact, purring and cupping, getting closer and closer until Danny just wanted to absolutely die..._

"... You can trust us."

"Do your parents know about the marks, honey?" June asked, and Aaron's eyes went wide as he saw Danny's entire posture shift. Aaron watched him, realization struck onto his face as he saw the bruises, saw the flinches, heard the murmuring in his sleep, saw the tears and the bruises and the signs...

"Danny... It was your parents... Wasn't it?"

**_Hello dears! I wrote a little more of this every day the last few days. I'm posting it now because I've gone back and read it over and over and over and can't find anything anywhere that I can fit in right now. So I'm just going to post this now and hopefully you all won't kill me. _**

**_Oh! And I'm issuing a new warning. This story is going to start dipping into some very raw material. I'm afraid Danny's past isn't all sugar and rainbows, and Aaron is going to have to help go through it all. There will be abuse, in all sorts of way, and some issues that might be considered trigger. Very very sorry if this upsets anyone, but it actually fits._**

**_I'm very very tired and don't have the energy to do reviews at the moments, but I do promise I have read them and love love love htem very much!~ I'll try to respond to themt omorrow!_**

**_~Ice_**


End file.
